Entre Festas e Desconhecidos
by gabiiz
Summary: 1º lugar no I Challenge de UA no Três Vassouras. Lílian Evans e Remus Lupin estão solteiros... até que seus amigos resolvem ajudar. E assim o fazem, mas com um pequeno porém: acabam por ajudar o casal errado. Ou certo.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1: A Ligação

N/A: Olááá  
Bem, graças à uma certa senhorita Gabifdj (filhota, obrigada MESMO! Você não faz idéia do quanto me ajuda!), estou aqui, postando essa coisa que me atrevo a chamar de fic.  
Eu nem sei como ganhei o challenge de UA no fórum 3vassouras com essa fic... mas, enfim, ganhei – e estou muito orgulhosa.

O prólogo foi escrito pela Rach, minha main querida que me ajudou, já que eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, e a July me ajudou com o resumo

Ah, eu aproveito pra dedicar a fic à Bidi, que me ficou até de madrugada me ajudando a terminar a fic pra entregar, à Tha, que propôs o challenge, e à Lolly, que sempre me ajuda muito e me dá muita força.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Lílian Evans, mais conhecida como Lily, é uma garota carioca normal, nascida na Tijuca. Sangue quente, cabelo vermelho, olhos verdes e sardas no nariz; primeira da classe e prestes a ingressar na faculdade de psicologia, assim que fizesse 17 anos - a protestos, já que fora devidamente advertida por várias pessoas de que com certeza iria espantar todos os pacientes com sua _grande paciência_. Tinha uma vida maravilhosa, amigas maravilhosas, pais admiráveis e passara em segundo lugar no vestibular da UFRJ. Tem apenas alguns problemas... sua irmã idiota e a falta de qualidade na ala masculina carioca.

James Potter é um cara engraçado, bonito, inteligente... Estudante de dramaturgia, 17 anos, desejado por metade da população feminina do Rio de Janeiro e Niterói; modelo e ator, uma pessoa que fazia pouco caso das coisas e vivia a vida. Mas, ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas, ele não tem um problema... Ou melhor, não tinha, até conhecer uma certa ruiva.

Duas pessoas opostas, extremamente diferentes. Mentes, pensamentos e ideais adversos, coisas que literalmente geram atrito, brigas, discussões e confusões, mas também uma inegável faísca de paixão. Mas quem foi que disse que opostos não se atraem?

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - A ligação. **_

Lily estava em sua casa na Tijuca, um apartamento na cobertura. Seus pais tinham saído e ela assistia TV, distraidamente, zapiando pelos canais depois de ter visto um filme de comédia romântica – Os opostos _realmente _se atraem. Deixou o controle de lado enquanto terminava de raspar sua tigela de brigadeiro e tomar seu sorvete de ameixa (sim, ao mesmo tempo. Para Lílian Evans, quanto mais doce, melhor), a televisão ligada no Canal SBT – Só Besteira na TV -, onde passavam os dez segundos finais da novelinha popular RBD – Reproduzindo Bobagens Diariamente-, e começavam os comerciais.

"_Você está estressado, frustrado, descontente com sua vida? Sua carreira não vai pra frente, seus estudos não rendem? Bem, sugiro que vá ao psicólogo ou se jogue pela janela. Agora, se o problema está em seus relacionamentos... Nós, da agência de namoros Juntando os Pombinhos podemos resolver isso para você." _

Tlic. A tela repentinamente ficou preta. E, não, não houve apagão, e nenhum furacão passou por ali. Era apenas uma Lily inconformada que acabara de desligar a TV.

'- E agora mais essa... Quando eu digo que as pessoas estão ficando sem criatividade, ninguém me escuta.. Será que não tinha nada decente pra colocar nessa propaganda? Onde já se viu... Coisa mais sem graça... Aliás, eu acho que é até ilegal sugerir que alguém se jogue de um prédio... Existem muitos loucos nesse mundo. Tomara que a empresa seja processada e essa coisa ridícula saia do ar! Hunft, uma pessoa que você nem conhece resolver seus problemas pessoais – e bem íntimos – de relacionamento arranjando outra pessoa que você _também _**não **conhece... Se isso facilita a vida de alguém, me desculpe, mas eu prefiro morrer livre, leve e solta. E, certo, eu preciso urgentemente parar com essa mania de falar sozinha... um dia isso vai me causar sérios problemas.

Lily foi interrompida de continuar com seus pensamentos e indignações com agências de namoros, quando o som do telefone soou estridente em seus ouvidos.

Encarou o telefone, extremamente surpresa, como se o objeto fosse feito por um alienígena e tivesse acabado de desabar do seu teto.

'- Ligação a essa hora? - ela revirou os olhos ao quarto toque, sua feição variando de surpresa para entediada.

_'- Lily? - a voz soou rouca, ao fundo. _

'- Lene? - a ruiva rebateu, extremamente receosa. Era péssima para distinguir pessoas num telefone.

_'- Lene? Lene? Eu esperava mais de você, Lily. Eu não acredito que você não reconhece a voz de uma das suas melhores amigas! - a voz retrucou, indignada._

'- Ah... - ela corou do outro lado da linha. - Me desculpe, Lisa.

_'- Você já me deve cinco reais - a outra disse, num tom debochado. _

'- Ahhh, ok! - Lily disse, num resmungo. - Eu te pago quando puder mas, visto que você ainda me deve dez, eu continuo na frente!

Houve um breve muxoxo em resposta.

_'- Precisava me lembrar? _

Lily riu.

_'-_ Tá, tá. Mas vamos ao que interessa.._. Acontece que a senhorita está mais de 45 minutos atrasada, sabia? Deixou suas três pobres amigas abandonadas, desoladas e correndo riscos enormes de se perder nesse shopping enorme! _

'- Quê? Ah, aah... Ops... Desculpa, eu esqueci...

_'- É? Pois a gente não. Ficamos te esperando aqui até agora, dona Lílian! _

'- Hey, já pedi desculpas! O que mais quer que eu faça?

_'- Já que você perguntou... eu gostaria que você comprasse um daqueles telões pra mim, sabe? Porque se você demorar mais, não vai dar tempo de assistir o filme! _

A face de Lily se contorceu em uma entediada.

'- Lisa, faltam _quatro_ horas para o filme começar. O que raios eu vou fazer no shopping agora?

'- _Como assim "O que vai fazer no shopping agora"? Suas amigas não são importantes para você, sua ingrata?_ - a garota retrucou num ar aborrecido. - _Ahhh..._ - completou num tom risonho. - _Você me deve vinte e cinco agora._

'-_ Marlene Mckinnon_! - Lily exclamou vermelha. - Isso foi roubo!

'- _Claro que foi roubo. Desde quando a Lene sabe jogar limpo?_ - a voz de Lisa se fez presente do outro lado da linha novamente.

'- Vocês duas ainda me deixam doidas.

_'- Pense no lado bom, Lily, você entenderá seus pacientes por ser uma igual. _

Lily não se deu outra alternativa a não ser revirar os olhos, enquanto ouvia os risos das amigas do outro lado da linha.

'- _Agora, vamos ao que interessa._ - Lily percebeu que a voz mudara novamente. - _Claro que você tem que vir! Ou você acha que a gente vem no shopping e já compra tudo pra assistir o filme? A gente vai andar, vai conversar, vai ver se compra alguma coisinha... E só depois é que vamos assistir o filme! Até parece que nunca andou com a gente... Ainda se diz nossa amiga..._

'- Ohh, sim, claro. Aliás, é por isso mesmo que eu simplesmente não fui no horário combinado. O filme seria só depois de muita enrolação mesmo...

'- _Ah, Lily, qual é?_ - Lily revirou os olhos. Era a Lisa novamente. Quer dizer, as duas já trocaram tantas vezes que ela não sabia mais quem era quem. -_ Deixa de besteiras e corre logo para cá! Isso é uma ordem, ouviu? Você não prefere que eu vá aí e te traga aos puxões de orelhas, não é mesmo?_

'- Claro que eu não quero isso! - ela disse emburrada. - Mas se eu correr, além de gastar quase duas horas andando, eu ainda vou chegar aí toda suada. E eu não corro, já que me desgasto facilmente fora da água.

_'- Sem problemas! Você vem movendo os braços e finge que o ar é o seu mar imaginário! _- Lily teve plena certeza de que a dona daquela voz era a Lisa.

'- Mas aí eu serei taxada de louca. Onde já se viu alguém _normal _andar assim nas ruas?

'- _E quem disse que você é normal, Lily?_

'- Lisa Delacourt! - Lily exclamou, vermelha.

'- _Marlene Mckinnon, aliás, com um nome muito mais bonito do que esse daí que você falou._

'- Querem parar de trocar essa porcaria? - Lily disse emburrada, se sobrepondo aos risos das outras.

_'- Certo, alguns segundos de trégua. Venha de ônibus, oras! _

'- Ônibus? Agora? Sabe, que eu me lembre você – agora eu nem sei mais com quem eu estou falando...

_'- Com a Ana. _

'- Ah, eu já desconfiava. Então, dona Ana, nós não combinamos de você passar aqui, já que era caminho pra sua mãe?

_'- Não, foi com a Lisa. _

'- Não, foi com você! Lembra, eu até falei que não precisava, e você teimou que ela ia mesmo na cidade, e...

_'- Lily, a mãe da Lisa é que sempre vai à cidade –_ Ana explicou, ligeiramente emburrada_. - Minha mãe, a essa hora, está na cidade comprando um vidro pra minha janela, que vocês quebraram naquela briga ridícula com a escova de cabelos._

'- Hey, foi sem querer, já pedimos desculpas oficiais e tudo, tá?

_'- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas, de qualquer maneira, não foi pra mim que você falou! _

'- Tá, mas eu lembro... - Um barulho de interferência interrompeu a conversa. – Ana? Ana você tá aí? Anaaaaa!

_'- Ah, oi! É, você combinou com a Lisa mesmo. Ela até ligou pra mãe dela, mesmo você insistindo pra ela não ligar... _

'- Ahnn...

'-_ Lembra que ela até falou que o emprego de sua motorista exclusiva ia render até mais que o salário dela de um ano todo? _

'- Ahhhhh, siiim! Por que não disse isso antes?

A garota bufou, impaciente.

_'- Você não gostaria de estar aqui nesse momento. _

'- Pra ver sua cara, não mesmo, _Lene _.

_'- Hunf! Quer parar de tirar com a minha cara? _

'- Pra falar a verdade... não.

_'- Ah, cala a boca. Então, você vem ou não vem? _

'- A mãe dela não vem não?

_'- Não. Ela avisou pra você que não. _

'- Claro que não avisou! Ela não me falou nada!

_'- Bem.. err.. falar ela não falou.. espera aí. –_ Mais barulho.

_'- Lily, eu deixei um bilhete pra você! Só não lembro onde... _

'- Ah, mais essa agora!

_'- Heeey, procurasse, oras. _

'- Certo, claro, eu vou sair por aí procurando papeizinhos jogados pelos cantos, porque certamente cada um deles contém um aviso de que os alienígenas estão chegando, ou que no próximo 11 de setembro o país atacado será o Brasil...

_'- Realmente, se você não fosse tão distraída... _

'- Eu não sou distraída! Sou apenas... muito ocupada para me preocupar com coisinhas insignificantes!

_'- Mas que poderiam te ajudar bastante. _

'- Ohh, claro! Acho que o único papelzinho que me ajudaria era uma cola na prova de física...

Alguns risos abafados foram ouvidos, embora Marlene relutasse em rir.

_'- É, deixa a professora ficar sabendo disso..._

'- Ela só vai saber se alguma de vocês contar...

_'- E você por um acaso duvida? _

'- Na verdade, não dá pra duvidar de uma maluca.

_'- Lógico que dá, eu já duvidei de você um monte de vezes! _

'- Por isso mesmo, oras, eu não sou maluca.

Lisa falou baixo, como se sussurrando para as outras:

_'- Shhhh, não sabia que é perigoso chamar uma maluca de maluca? É como despertar uma sonâmbula! _

Lílian revirou os olhos.

'- Okay, Lisa, eu prometo que não vou te avisar sobre a sua sanidade – ou insanidade? – mental.

_'- Pode falar, Lily, comigo não tem perigo. _

'- É, por enquanto não mesmo.

_'- Lily, é o seguinte: o tempo passa muito rápido e vocês estão gastando todo o meu crédito. Você vem ou não vem? _

'- E como é que eu iria, Ana?

_'- Sei lá, tentar alugar um avião parece bem prático. _

'- Prático e impossível, você quis dizer.

_'- É, mais ou menos. _

'- Então?

_'- Então você vem de táxi. _

'- Por mim, tudo bem, mas quem é que vai pagar?

_'- É você quem vem de táxi; você paga, é claro. _

Lily suspirou, aparentemente convencida.

'- Okay, mas não reclamem se o tal taxista resolver cortar caminho com algum atalho por uma rua movimentada, ou se ele me seqüestrar, se ele se perder ou se acontecer um acidente, viu?

_'- E qual a diferença se a gente fosse junto? _

'- Ué, vocês estariam junto. E se vocês estivessem junto, não diriam depois: "Ahh, se ela tivesse economizado meus créditos...", ou "Ahh, se ela lesse bilhetes espalhados por qualquer canto...".

_'- Certo, a gente não vai reclamar. Na verdade, a gente não vai nem ligar, tá? _

'- Se vocês conseguirem...

_'- Vá com Deus e pela sombra. _

'- V... O.k. - Ela colocou o telefone no gancho, respirando fundo. - Elas vão ver só uma coisa.

* * *

N/A: olha, mesmo que não esteja legaaal... deixa uma review dizendo o que achou, por favor? por favor, por favor, por favoooor? faça uma pirralha feliz XD

Próximo capítulo - _No shopping_.  
"- Meninas, temos que nos apressar, esqueceram do encontro? - Marlene corou diante dos olhares assassinos que Lisa e Ana lhe lançaram. - Oops...  
- Encontro? Que encontro? - Lily perguntou, curiosa.  
- Bem é que a gente... - Marlene desistiu de falar no meio da frase, quando recebeu uma cotovelada de Lisa."

beeijos!


	2. Capítulo 2: No shopping

N/A: Eu não poderia deixar de dedicar o capítulo à mamys Lety, que me ajudou muito, principalmente nos diálogos entre as meninas, na chegada e duração da festa, e a quem comentou. Muito obrigada _mesmo_! Vocês nem têm idéia do quanto me deixaram feliz :D

**_

* * *

Capítulo 2 - No shopping_**

Lílian caminhava pelo shopping cheio, com pessoas estranhas, bonitas, feias, excêntricas ou simplesmente recatadas. Um garoto encantador ali, uma gótica com um estilo legal lá, uma velhinha caquética de um lado, um quarentão charmoso passando por perto, um cara estranho que olhava para todos os lados como se esperasse ser atacado por um vampiro a qualquer instante... Via tudo e todos - ou pelo menos quase. Certo, nessas horas pensava em quanto os shoppings lucrariam com a população crescendo tanto... uma legião de consumistas, para variar. Parecia só não ver quem lhe interessava: suas amigas, que certamente faziam parte do grupo dos excêntricos.

Repentinamente, avistou duas garotas morenas na fila de ingressos para o cinema. Olhando mais atentamente, ela viu que só podiam ser Marlene e Lisa.

Aproximou-se, animada.

- Lene! Lis... - As duas garotas viraram-se, erguendo a sobrancelha. Definitivamente, aquelas não eram Marlene e Lisa.

Lílian, desconcertada, acenou para o nada, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas para chegar a um lugar qualquer.

"Ahh, meu Deus, eu não acredito que eu fiz isso! Eu não posso acreditar... Como pude ser tão... boba?". Começou a rir sozinha, rindo ainda mais quando alguém a olhava estranhamente, como se estivesse drogada ou algo do tipo.

Olhou para a frente, no exato momento em que via três garotas de pé, conversando. Tinha certeza que eram Lisa, Lene e Ana, ainda mais quando as viu com um sorvete de cada saber na mão – Lisa com um sorvete de creme, Lene com um de chocolate, e Ana com um sorvete de morango. Só faltava seu sorvete de ameixa para completar o grupo.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente (com a agitação e o barulho do shopping invariavelmente lotado, isso não era lá muito difícil) atrás das amigas. Apoiou suas mãos no ombro de uma delas, pulando e colocando todo o peso de seu corpo naquele rápido movimento.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LILY, SUA MALUCA! QUASE ME MATOU DE SUSTO!

- Faria um bem pra humanidade! – Marlene comentou, entre risadas.

- Finalmente você chegou! Achamos que havia sido abduzida pelo taxista-E.T...

- Hey, ninguém se importa com a minha dor? Com o meu susto? Com o meu quase enfarto? – Lisa falava, gesticulando exageradamente enquanto Lily e Marlene estavam tendo crises de riso. - Só a Ana me entende... – Ela chegou para a abraçar a amiga, quando esta afastou-se rapidamente.

- Como se eu fosse psiquiatra... – Ana revirou os olhos, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Depois de alguns resmungos e muxoxos de indignação, o quarteto fantástico passou a andar pelo shopping, conversando, rindo e brincando, olhando as lojas e fazendo comentários a cada pessoa inocente que passava sem saber que era motivo das escandalosas risadas.

* * *

- Meninas, temos que nos apressar, esqueceram-se do encontro? - Marlene corou diante dos olhares assassinos que Lisa e Ana lhe lançaram. - Oops...

- Encontro? Que encontro? - Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem é que a gente... - Marlene desistiu de falar no meio da frase, quando recebeu uma cotovelada de Lisa. - É que eu vou me encontrar com o Diggory!

- Com o Diggory? – Lily franziu a testa. – Que coisa estranha.

- O quê?

- Ah, nada. Eu que achei que tinha visto ele com a Sophie... - Lily abanou a mão, em sinal de descaso. - E quando marcaram?

- Ahh... ahh, outro dia, na escola, ele falou comigo... por um bilhete, sabe, mas com certeza a senhorita certinha não quis olhar para não perder a explicação de algum professora, ou eu esqueci de mostrar mesmo... Na verdade, eu nem lembro, mas deve ter sido qualquer coisa assim.

- Nãão, quando vocês marcaram de se encontrar, sabe, a que horas e tal.

Lisa lançava-lhe olhares apreensivos a todo instante, e Ana disfarçava, embora parecessem escapar algumas faíscas fuzilantes para a garota...

- Ohh, sim, a hora... umas oito e meia mais ou menos...

- Oito e meia? Ainda faltam umas duas horas; não sei porque você estava com pressa...

- É, é mesmo, eu estava com pressa à toa... mas você sabe, as pessoas precisam ir muito bem arrumadas para um encontro, e ainda quero andar aqui...

- Lene, você está com algum problema?

- Eu? Eu não! Claro que não. Por quê?

- Sei lá. É que de repente você ficou tããão ansiosa para esse encontro. - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ou tem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Marlene ruboresceu instantaneamente.

- É claro que estou ansiosa! Lily, é o Diggory, você tem noção disso? Euzinha vou sair com o Diggory! Não é qualquer encontro, é O encontro...

Lily riu.

- Humm, é bom mesmo... Mas então vamos, o que estamos esperando?

- Realmente, a gente só perdeu tempo aqui. - Lisa passou à frente e começou a conversar com Lílian, caminhando a seu lado, enquanto Ana ficava para trás, ao lado de Marlene.

- Marlene... você por acaso já pensou no que vamos dizer a ela, e qual será a reação dela, ao saber que você, ou melhor, nós, mentimos? Quero dizer, você sabe muito bem o quanto ela é _calma_.

- Er... eu não tive outra saída!

- Só espero que você arrume uma saída para isso também.

- Heey! – Lily cruzou os braços, olhando para as duas. – Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aí atrás? Achei que era justamente você quem estava com pressa, Lene!

- Nós... só...

- É, ela está. Até demais. Eu estava tentando tranqüilizá-la, antes que faça besteira. _Não é_, Lene?

Marlene acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

As garotas caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, o que Lily estranhou bastante, vindo do grupo de amigas excessivamente animadas...

- Agora, falem sério, o que vocês estão aprontando?

As três se entreolharam, apreensivas, e Marlene deu de ombros.

Lily encarou-as com a sobrancelha erguida, agora visivelmente desconfiada. Quer dizer que elas estavam _mesmo_ aprontando algo?

- Se contarmos, você promete que não vai matar a gente? - Lisa deixou escapar, inquieta.

Ana e Marlene a encararam, de olhos arregalados e expressões fuzilantes.

- Só vai saber se arriscar. Mas fique tranqüila, se for pra matar eu mato de uma vez, não espero todo o seu sangue secar, ou você morrer devagar, olhando no fundo de seus olhos até o último segundo que eles brilharem ou coisa assim... Prometo que será uma morte rápida, e sem muitos espectadores...

- Lily!

- Nem vem, agora você já começou e _tem _que terminar!

- Bem... sabe... é que você demorou demais.

- E daí?

- É que a gente teve que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer, sabe...

- E...?

- Humm, a gente não teve culpa de passar em frente à loja de eletrodomésticos.

- Quer parar de enrolar?

- Eles disseram que a agência era no shopping, e que era a mega festa do ano, como é que podíamos resistir?

- Marlene, se você não quiser ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

- O encontro é seu!

- O QUÊ? EU vou sair com Amos Diggory?

- Que Amos Diggory o quê! Tipo, ele se parece muito mais com você do que o Diggory. Mesmo que ele seja bonito e tudo mais.

- Será que vocês poderiam me dizer **exatamente** o que fizeram?

- Nós vimos a propaganda da agência e fomos lá conferir. Achamos que você está muito estressada e tristonha desde o término do seu namoro com o Gideão, e_elas _resolveram te inscrever naquela agência de namoros; Juntando os Pardaizinhos, eu acho.

Lisa sussurrou rapidamente:

- Os _Pombinhos_, Ana, os _Pombinhos_!

- Que seja. Bem, eu avisei, mas quando é que elas me ouvem?

Lily estacou, com os olhos arregalados e a face ruborizada.

- Vocês não estão falando sério.

- Não?

- Nãão, não.

- Ééé, claro que não!

- Não mesmo?

- Bom, não sobre a parte... Uhm... É, acho que estamos sim.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ME INSCREVEM AGÊNCIA DE NAMOROS? Vocês ficaram malucas? Ainda por cima sem a _minha_ permissão?

- Bem... foi mais ou menos isso... - Lisa começou.

- Mais ou menos? - Lily mirou-as ameaçadoramente.

- Lily, lembre-se de que você tem um encontro hoje, tem que estar super relaxada...

- Eu tenho um encontro hoje? Ah, vão se ferrar!

- Lílian!

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando _vocês _me chamam de Lílian!

- E você sabe o quanto nós odiamos quando você estressa?

- Vocês se meteram no que não deviam!

- Nós somos suas amigas! - Lisa gritou, enfurecida, e houve silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Olha o que vocês fizeram comigo! Alguma de vocês ia gostar e ir ao tal encontro se _eu _tivesse feito isso?

- Estávamos tentando ajudar – Ana falou, magoada.

- Certo, vocês tentaram me ajudar... Mas custava pedir pelo menos _minha_ opinião sobre a _minha_ vida, os _meus _encontros e saber se eu ao menos _quero_ um relacionamento agora?

- Lily, você _nunca _ia concordar!

- Exatamente!

- Mas é óbvio que você quer! Acha que não estamos vendo o quanto você está mal? Não vai esquecer seus problemas se ficar sentada em frente ao computador, esperando seu príncipe encantado aparecer! A melhor coisa que você faria agora é conhecer alguém especial...

- E alguma de vocês sabe se esse tal alguém é especial, ou pelo menos sabem alguma coisa sobre ele? Imagina se me aparece algum safado disfarçado de bom moço, ou feio, banguela e carequinha? Meu Deus, eu enfarto!

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- É _claro_ que sabemos, ou acha que nós procuramos só um nome bonitinho naquela lista enorme?

- É, o nome dele nem é muito legal.

- Demoramos um tempão procurando alguém que combinasse com a senhorita naquela coisa sem fim, e é esse o agradecimento que recebemos? Hunft!

- Como assim alguém que _combina_ comigo? Vocês por um acaso procuraram algum ruivo de olhos verdes, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Lily, por que é que você acha que a lista era imensa? Tinha _perfis_, criatura! - Marlene riu, enquanto a amiga corava, constrangida, disfarçando com um acesso de raiva.

- E como é que eu ia saber? Eu não saio por aí tentando arranjar namorados imaginários e desconhecidos para as minhas amigas, tá? E se for algum cara perigoso, ou pior, possessivo?? Alguma de vocês pensou nisso?

- É claro que eu pensei, mas, como eu já disse, elas não me escutam! – Ana se defendeu.

- Ahh, Lily, sério, que coisa careta! Você só pensa "nos perigos e na insegurança das coisas que a tecnologia da atualidade oferece"... Céus, você parece uma velha! - Marlene revirou os olhos.

- E vocês são umas irresponsáveis!

- Dá pra me tirar desse meio, por favor?

- Oh, claro, Ana. Você é a única responsável aqui... Tirando o fato de não fazer absolutamente nada para impedir essas duas malucas de fazer besteira!

- Com se eu pudesse agarrar o pescocinho delas e convencê-las a fazer o que é certo... Ah, Lily, você está mesmo precisando de alguém, que coisa!

- Até você, Ana? Até você contra mim?

- Heeey, contra não! - falou Lisa. - Nós estamos é a seu favor, porque se dependesse de você, casava-se com qualquer bibliotecário que tivesse uma mansão entupida de livros...

- Ahh, como vocês são exageradas!

- Dê graças a Deus por você ter amigas como nós, isso sim...

- Menos, garotas, bem menos; de preferência, nada.

- Ok, mamãe...

- Lene, sabia que eu odeio suas ironias?

- E por que é que você acha que eu sou irônica, mamys?

- Oh, céus, estou perdida.

- Ahh, é bom mesmo que admita! Mas nós vamos resgatá-la, salvá-la dessa depressão horrível, desse deserto sem fim em que você se meteu... E o primeiro passo é comprar algumas coisinhas para esse encontro, é claro.

Elas subiram nos degraus da escada rolante que as levava para o segundo andar do imenso shopping onde se encontravam, ainda conversando – ou, melhor dizendo, discutindo.

- E como é que vocês pretendem pagar tudo isso? Não, porque eu não vou pagar um centavo do que vocês vão gastar com isso. Primeiro que eu não queria encontro nenhum, e segundo que eu tenho roupas em casa, tá?

- Lily, você vai a um encontro, e, diga-se de passagem, ele é lindo! Não é?

Lisa concordou imediatamente, enquanto Ana permaneceu inexpressiva.

- Você não achou, Ana?

- Lene, eu já não falei que eu não gosto de medir as pessoas pela aparência?

- Mas, no caso, estamos falando especificamente da aparência dele! Além do mais, o perfil é tão parecido com o da Lily...

- Vocês fizeram um perfil pra mim???

- Lily, você tem uma personalidade, ou já esqueceu disso?

- Ahh, bom... Não, porque do jeito que as coisas vão indo, eu achava bem provável que vocês me inscrevessem nesse negócio também... - A ruiva meneou a cabeça, irritada. - Aí sim eu mataria vocês três.

Lisa sussurrou - não tão baixo assim - no ouvido de Marlene:

- Contamos pra ela?

- Vocês por acaso fizeram isso? - Lílian perguntou, vermelha, enquanto saíam da escada rolante.

- Bem... é que não pudemos resistir, sabe... Porque, se não desse certo com esse, pelo menos teríamos uma garantia, sabe como é, não?

Lílian ficou ainda mais vermelha, pronta para começar a brigar ali mesmo, quando as outras três começaram a rir.

- É claro que não, sua boba!

- Tsc, tsc, é tão fácil te irritar, Lily...

- Melhor do que isso: é tão legal te irritar, às vezes..

A ruiva estava quase da cor de seus cabelos, ainda mais irritada pelo comentário.

- Gente, ela precisa de sapatos. Vamos? - Ana perguntou, tentando apaziguar a situação.

Seguiram no mais completo silêncio até chegar a uma loja imensa de sapatos, onde entraram. Lílian foi para o outro lado, separando-se das outras.

- Você acha que essa irritação logo passa?

- Eu avisei para vocês; ela está se irritando muito fácil.

- É, mas você só fala também.

- E se eu tentasse impedi-las, vocês por um acaso deixariam?

- Bem...

- Não - as duas falaram juntas.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que estejamos erradas. Apenas... nos enganamos um pouquinho.

- Não vamos atrás dela?

- Acho melhor a gente deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Logo veremos se ela recuperará o bom humor, ou se voltará ainda pior - por incrível que pareça, isso é bem possível...

* * *

N/A: Uhm, bem melhor que o outro, certo? Espero que tenham gostado:D

O próximo capítulo tem confusões entre James e Lily. Um esbarrão, um salto quebrado, dois vendedores bobocas e muita discussão – e eles nem imaginam que vão ter que se agüentar por mais alguns capítulos... xD

Capítulo 3: **_Desastre na loja de sapatos_**

"E depois sou eu o culpado de tudo! Se ele não percebeu, quem estava me culpando era ele, e não o contrário. E o Remus não aceita ajuda, mesmo sabendo que, se a gente deixar, ele leva um computador pra uma montanha num vilarejo deserto e fica por lá mesmo. Quero dizer, trabalho e livros ele arranja na Internet. E o Pedro só sabe correr atrás do Sirius. Será que não existe ninguém normal como..."  
Cataploft!  
"...eu?"


	3. Capítulo 3: Desastre na loja de sapatos

**N/A**: Heey! MUITO obrigada pelas reviews; vocês fazem isso aqui valer a pena  
Me desculpem pela mega demora em responder... /se esconde/ eu nem vou dar desculpas, porque eu sou mesmo muito esquecida, preguiçosa, esses tempos foram corridos e tudo mais, mas isso nem vem ao caso.  
Agradeço de verdade, do fundo do coração, todos os comentários. Vocês me deixam muuito feliz!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Desastre na loja de sapatos**_

Lílian caminhava lentamente entre as prateleiras, correndo os olhos por vários sapatos, apesar de não olhar especificamente para nenhum; concentrada em seus pensamentos.

- Eu ainda acabo morrendo numa dessas... Imagina o que essas malucas não aprontariam... E ainda sou a errada por brigar com elas... Hunft!

- Remus, a gente precisava fazer isso. Você vai começar de novo com aquela história de que ninguém merece você, só por causa do seu probleminha? A coisa mais difícil mesmo é alguém merecer alguém como você, cara!

- É lógico! Mas não adianta a gente falar, você é muito teimoso, é incrível! Você tem que se divertir, entendeu? Aproveitar mais a vida...

- E depois eu sou a careta! Bem, melhor ser careta do que ser irresponsável como aqueles duas... E pior, três, já que a Ana também não faz muita coisa... Não que ela pudesse, mas...

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo... Eu não vou a esse encontro de jeito nenhum, é responsabilidade apenas de vocês! Eu não vou e pronto.

- Quem marcou tudo foram aquelas três, e elas é que precisam cumprir o tal acordo...

- É claro que você vai! Nem que seja arrastado!

- Só se for assim mesmo! Eu odeio quando vocês se intrometem desse jeito, principalmente na minha vida amorosa!

- Vida amorosa? – o garoto de olhos azuis acinzentados riu ironicamente. – Nós estamos é tentando criá-la!

Remus ficou vermelho e estreitou os olhos. Sua respiração se acelerava pouco a pouco.

- Vocês poderiam pelo menos respeitar minhas escolhas! Pelo menos minha vida amorosa não se resume a uma coleção de garotas que eu já usei...

- Você está insinuando que a nossa vida é?

- É claro que não! Estou dizendo claramente!

- Estávamos tentando ajudar!

- Mas só pioraram as coisas!

- Será mesmo? Será que não é você que tem medo de se envolver?

- É claro que... Eu não devo satisfações a vocês! Eu simplesmente não vou! – Remus virou-se a começou a caminhar a passos largos, completamente irritado.

- Tudo bem, continue pensando assim. Isso nós veremos...

Remus seguiu sem virar-se, e saiu da loja sem ao menos ter comprado qualquer coisa. O de cabelos mais escuros virou-se para o outro, dizendo:

- Aquele ingrato! Daqui a pouco vai querer virar eremita!

- E é exatamente isso que precisamos evitar!

- Hey... não é melhor deixarmos pra lá? Ele já disse que não quer...

- Céus, eu não mereço isso... É **claro **que não, Peter!

- Como é que você pôde pensar numa coisa dessas? Pedrinho, ele simplesmente precisa de nós, sabe?

- É claro, o que seria dele sem a gente?

- Bem...

- Bem nada, ele estaria totalmente mal!

- Na verdade...

- Claro, ele estaria péssimo!

- Então...

- Ele se afastaria de tudo e de todos, eu sei.

- Mas é que...

- Precisamos ajudá-lo, é claro! É por isso que estamos aqui! Nós somos os amigos de que ele precisa!

- SIRIUS!

- Quê?

- Quer parar de tentar adivinhar o que o coitado vai falar?

- E por que eu deveria?

- Ele também tem direito de falar!

- E você só sabe criticar!

- E você pensa que é o único que tem o direito de falar alguma coisa!

- Ohh, claro, eu sou o vilão que faz tudo errado! Cara, eu estava brincando!

- Hohoho, e você não está fazendo nada... Ok, isso é dor de cotovelo porque o Remus vai arranjar uma namorada antes que você?

- Prongs, entenda uma coisa, meu caro... Sirius Black não precisa de namorada. Sirius Black já tem mil e uma admiradoras para quando ele quiser...

- Só se ele perdeu a conta, você quer dizer... Afinal, mil e uma bonequinhas no seu quarto você pode até ter, mas garotas...

- Tsc, tsc, está me subestimando?

- Não, eu estou te superestimando até.

- E depois sou eu quem tem dor de cotovelo...

- Na verdade...

- Quieto, Wormtail.

- Ahhh, e depois sou eu que trato mal o garoto!

- Sirius, cale a boca!

- E quem vai me fazer calar? Você? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, provocativo.

- Hey, estamos numa loja de sapatos! – Os dois garotos olharam fixamente para o loirinho que acabara de falar, que tentou corrigir. – Bem... vocês na vão brigar aqui, não é?

- Brigar? – ele deu uma risada forçada. – É claro que não. Acha mesmo que ele teria essa coragem?

- Sabe, eu acho que você não entendeu, Sirius. Estamos numa loja de sapatos. Não, eu não vou brigar. _Aqui_.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam estranhamente.

- Beleza. Eu vou acertar uma coisinha... pode ter certeza que a gente se vê, Jamezito...

Sirius virou-se e saiu andando em passos rápidos. Peter encolheu-se e disse para o que sobrara:

- Humm... James?

- Vai, vai correr atrás daquele pulguento!

O garoto mirou-o meio receoso, mas acabou indo atrás de Sirius.

James bufou, irritado. Além de tudo ainda tinha que agüentar chiliques dos amigos.

"E depois sou eu o culpado de tudo... Se ele não percebeu, quem estava me culpando era ele, e não o contrário. E o Remus não aceita ajuda, mesmo sabendo que, se a gente deixar, ele leva um computador pra uma montanha num vilarejo deserto e trabalha lá mesmo, já que pode comprar livros pela Internet... E o Peter só sabe correr atrás do Sirius. Será que não existe ninguém normal como..."

Ploft!

"...eu?"

- Hey, você não olha por onde anda não?

- Eu? Claro que olho. Acontece que **eu** não estava andando, seu idiota!

Ele pareceu confuso, e até mesmo quase imperceptivelmente desconcertado, mas o fato de não estar nem um pouco envergonhado ou arrependido tornou-o abominável, pelo menos na visão de Lílian Evans.

- Bem, não tenho culpa se você fica parada no meio do corredor!

Claro que ele havia visto que ela era bonita, mas estava irritado demais para reparar nisso.

Obviamente ela percebera que ele era muito bonito, mas preferia não ver nada que fosse positivo nele.

- Sou uma cidadã livre, num país livre, certamente numa loja livre, com o direito de ir e vir...

- Não ouvi nada sobre parar até agora.

- E, além do mais – continuou, ignorando-o -, eu estava experimentando essa sandália...

- Experimentando uma sandália com o salto quebrado pra quê? Para pagar mais barato?

- Salto quebrado? Qu... AHHHHHHHH! - Seu grito saiu extremamente alto, mas os vendedores que estavam por perto, apesar de terem se entreolhado, receosos, fingiram não perceber. – Viu só o que eu você fez? Seu... Ahh, eu não acredito! A sandália mais linda que tinha aqui! Eu só parei aqui por causa dela, eu... AAAAH!

- Humm, desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la... – disse um vendedor, que acabara de chegar atrás dela, pousando uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Precisam de alguma coisa?

James olhou-o irritadamente, e respondeu:

- Não, é claro que não.

- Sim, precisamos sim. – Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar homicida. – Este rapaz aqui quebrou a sandália que eu ia comprar!

- Quebrei?** Eu** quebrei? Não tive culpa alguma de esbarrar em alguém parada no meio de um corredor!

- Tem culpa de não ter olhado por onde anda!

- Escutem...

- Sim, e eu ia adivinhar que tinha uma garota parada no meio do corredor, em plena loja de sapatos!

- Bem...

- Adivinhar? Eu disse que você não **olha** por onde anda, e não que não adivinha as pessoas que estão bem na sua frente! Será que nem capaz disso você é?

- Desculpem, mas...

- Sim, ao contrário de você, eu sou sim! Você estava com um espelho na sua frente, como não viu um monumento passando?

- Ahhh, deve ser por isso, não? Que eu saiba, monumentos não enxergam...

James olhou-a rápida e irritadamente pelo espelho, onde estava se olhando há dois parágrafos (o.O). Abriu a boca para falar, mas dessa vez o vendedor foi mais rápido:

- Vocês podem me escutar, por favor?

Lílian bufou, irritada, e James limitou-se a um olhar altivo e ofendido, para depois desviá-lo.

- Bem, infelizmente, alguém vai ter que pagar o sapato, mesmo que mero acidente.

- Ouviu?

- Claro, eu não sou surdo. Mas isso não implica em nada com relação a mim, já que eu não tenha nada a ver com isso.

- Nada a ver? Você provocou o acidente! – A ruiva olhou para o vendedor, agora com um olhar brevemente suplicante e inseguro. – É claro que eu estou com a razão! Não é?

- Olhe, infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada.

- Como não pode fazer nada? Eu vou dar queixa, e...

- Algum problema, Pablo? – Outra vendedora acabara de chegar. Era loira, alta, e andava rebolando, de um modo que incomodou profundamente a ruiva.

- Não, obrigada. Ele já vai resolver tudo para nós – respondeu rapidamente.

A mulher sorria e olhava descaradamente para James, que a essa altura já estava com o ego super inflado, arrepiando os cabelos a todo momento.

- Mas o que acontece, afinal?

- Olha, _muito_ obrigada, mas _ele_ já vai resolver tudo para...

- Essa maluca estava parada no corredor, tromba comigo e ainda põe a culpa em mim por ter quebrado a sandália! – James falou rapidamente.

- O quê? Você é maluco, garoto? Você é que não olha por onde anda! Eu estava apenas experimentando uma sandália e você quase cai em cima de mim!

- Bem, temos cadeiras e sofás confortáveis do outro lado da loja para experimentar sapatos, sabe...

Lílian virou-se para ela, completamente irritada.

- Disse bem: do outro lado da loja. Quer contar quantos clientes atravessam a loja toda para se sentarem e calçarem os sapatos, para depois voltar de novo até achar um número que sirva?

- Ora, você poderia levar vários números ou esperado um vendedor te atender... – A mulher voltou novamente o olhar para James.

- Sim, e eu trago um carrinho de feira da próxima vez que vier aqui?

A vendedora mediu-a de cima a baixo.

- Bem, eu não me admiraria por vê-la com um.

Lílian encarou-a furiosamente e direcionou-lhe um olhar fuzilante.

- Você não se admiraria com nada enquanto estiver secando esse daí... Hunft!

- Incomodada, ruivinha? – James perguntou, com seu ego nas alturas, e a irritação esquecida em algum canto de sua mente.

- Incomodada não, inconformada seria mais correto. Eu quero sair daqui, e quero sair com a minha sandália. Será que daria pra gente resolver isso logo e depois vocês façam o que quiserem, preferivelmente sem a minha presença?

- Claro, nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui. A solução é bem simples, acredito que até mesmo para você. Vá até o caixa e pague sua sandália, oras.

- Eu pago? Ora, eu não vou pagar por uma coisa que eu não quebrei.

- É lógico que quebrou!

- Eu estava experimentando quando você me derrubou!

- Sim, num ligar inapropriado, portanto, a culpa é toda sua!

O outro vendedor estivera olhando para Lílian durante todo aquele tempo, apesar de ela não ter notado, e resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bem, por que vocês não entram num acordo amigável, e cada um paga metade?

- Metade? Eu não vou pagar metade para ela!

- Metade? Eu não vou pagar metade para ele!

Os dois disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

- Não há outro modo de resolver isso.

Lílian olhou rapidamente para trás, de onde pareciam ter vindo vozes conhecidas. Viu duas garotas conversando, mas que infelizmente não se pareciam nada com suas amigas. Bem, infelizmente até certo ponto, porque dois segundos depois ela se lembrou de sua briga e meneou a cabeça, inconformada por, momentaneamente, ter torcido para que fossem elas.

Virou-se novamente, e deu de cara com o vendedor olhando-a novamente. Desviou o olhar, constrangida.

- Olha só... Como é que é seu nome mesmo? – ela perguntou para o rapaz arrogante, irritada.

- James. – A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas ele interrompeu-a. – Olha, se quiser meu telefone não precisa nem pedir o sobrenome para procurar na lista telefônica, pode pedir diretamente, viu? Vou começar até a fazer cartõezinhos para distribuir às minhas fãs... – ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos com a mão, numa tentativa fracassada de parecer que era o comentário era para si mesmo.

- Se quer saber, prefiro mesmo chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, assim temos ainda menos intimidade.

- Querendo até ter intimidade comigo? Não precisa disfarçar não, isso é normal.

- Você é IN-SU-POR-TÁVEL!

- Então estamos quites.

Lílian respirou fundo antes de tomar a decisão mais acertada naquele momento.

- Certo, você venceu. Eu pago o sapato que você quebrou... mas você ainda me paga!

- Não em dinheiro... Mas pode ser do modo que você quiser. – James sorriu maliciosamente e arrepiou novamente o cabelo.

- Sério? Então eu vou ter o maior prazer de te ver morrer asfixiado na minha frente, ou afogado, queimado, esfaqueado ou qualquer outra morte extremamente dolorosa e, de preferência, longa.

- Você é maluca! – exclamou a vendedora.

- Se eu for, é bom você ter muito cuidado comigo!

- Calma, não precisa de tudo isso! É bem simples pedir pra sair comigo, viu? – o garoto inclinou levemente a cabeça e deu uma piscadela marota.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! Eu tenho nojo de você! – Lílian saiu batendo o pé, em direção à saída, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente, e quase bateu no vendedor, que agora ela percebi ser até bem bonito. Ele pigarreou.

- Humm, desculpe, mas a senhorita vai levar a sandália mesmo assim?

Oh, Deus, a vergonha do século. Sim, ela se esquecera completamente de que estava segurando o par de sandálias, e já ia saindo da loja. Se aquele alarme tocasse... Ela não viria ao shopping por pelo menos alguns meses, e só apareceria lá com uma peruca e uma plástica, no mínimo... Ou quase isso.

- Ahh, é verdade! Desculpa, eu esqueci... Tem algum desconto pra um sapato quebrado por outra pessoa?

- Bom, na verdade, se ele foi quebrado por outra pessoa ela é que deveria pagar, e...

- Então leve isso lá para _ele _pagar!

- Mas, tecnicamente, já que o sapato estava no seu pé quando quebrou, ele não é exatamente o culpado, porque...

- Como assim não é o culpado? Olha aqui, ele me empurrou, ele praticamente caiu em cima de mim!

- A senhorita me desculpe, mas ele estava certo quanto a existirem lugares próprios para experimentar o sapato...

- Quer dizer que você atravessaria essa loja todinha para chegar lá, experimentar o sapato e refazer o caminho todo ao descobrir que aquele número não serve para você?

A face do rapaz ruborizou-se rapidamente.

- Olhe, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, sabe, não posso fazer nada pela senhorita...

- Então para que é que serve o maldito atendimento ao cliente nessas lojas, hein? – Ela podia não perceber, mas seu tom de voz aumentava cada vez mais.

- Bem, essas coisas acontecem, mas a loja não pode se responsabilizar...

- Por vender um sapato que no primeiro tombo quebra!

- Isso só pode ser defeito de fabricação, nossa loja apenas comercializa os produtos...

Lílian olhou de relance para James. "Nessas horas bem que eu gostaria de ter encontrado uma versão masculina daquele monstrinho siliconado... Pelo menos ele me defenderia o tempo todo... eu acho." Ela bufou, irritada.

- Se você não vai fazer nada, pode sair da minha frente!

- N-não, olhe, eu não _posso _fazer nada, não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Lílian saiu batendo o pé, sem se importar em deixá-lo falando sozinho.

* * *

**N/A:** todas as autoras gostam de reeeviews, nééé? Por favooor/faz bico/

Obrigada à Bia (lalala 8D), July (é, Lily acaba pagando o sapato... hunft. huahuauhauh), Gabi (te amodooolo!), Thaty (a fic já ta terminada... então, sem desculpa, agora eu tenho que postar sempre huauhahuauh), Luciana (ooown, obrigada MESMO! - fiquei feliz com tua review xD), Lolly (ah, que liiindo! o obrigadaaa!) e à Clara (que bom que está se divertindo! Fico muuito feliz. Feliz ano novo pra você tambééém! Bem atrasado, mas ok).

Espero que vocês gostem dos próximos capítulos e continuem acompanhando a fic

Beeijos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Confusões no cinema

**N/A:** Oláá! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fanfic 8D  
Particularmente, esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei na fic; espero que gostem.

**

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Confusões no cinema**

- Cinema? Eu simplesmente não acredito que vocês puderam fazer isso comigo, não mesmo! Sabe, eu realmente adoro cinema, mas eu nunca pensei em ir com... um desconhecido!

- Lily, ele não vai mais um desconhecido, vocês vão se conhecer ali, ele vai se apresentar, né, duuh! – disse Lisa, revirando os olhos.

- Mas mesmo assim eu não vou conhecê-lo_ "__de verdade_"; eu não iria ao cinema com um amigo, no mínimo, de muito tempo!

- Lily... eu já te falei que você é muito careta?

- Já, Lene, o bastante para eu decorar.

- Então o que está esperando para deixar de ser?

- Vocês deixarem de ser funkeiras e moderninhas! – Lily sorriu, zombeteira.

- Lily! – as duas exclamaram, enquanto Lílian e Ana riam abertamente.

- Não, Lily, agora é sério. O compromisso já está marcado. Você tem que ir lá, pelo menos para se justificar – disse Ana, seriamente.

- E, além do mais – ajudou Marlene -, o filme parece ser lindo!

- Sim! O nome é adorável, eu li a descrição no jornal e parece maravilhoso... – completou Lisa, e as três sorriram juntas, esperançosas.

Lily lutava para reprimir o sorriso que teimava em se formar em seu rosto, mas não resistiu, observando a careta que se formava com os olhos brilhantes, sorrisos exagerados e expressões ansiosas de quem prendia até mesmo a respiração das amigas.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu me rendo! Mas vocês vão ter que me pagar um potão de sorvete depois, hein?

As quatro começaram a rir, e foram rindo e conversando até a fila dos ingressos para o cinema, que já estava bem curta. Tiraram no par ou ímpar, de duas em duas, quem ia ficar na fila dos ingressos e quem ia para a fila de pipoca.

- Ahááá, eu sabia que ia conseguir! – Lisa gritou, e corou ao ver que muitos olhares se voltaram para elas.

- Viu só no que dá ser exibida?

- Eu estava apenas comemorando, porque eu vou comprar pipocas e você na-ão!

- E eu vou comprar doces! Doces, barras de chocolate, pacotes de bala...

- Lily, é apenas uma lojinha-que-vende-pipoca-e-refrigerante-no-cinema, não uma doceria ou algo do tipo – Lene falou, com uma cara de "eu sei que você é louca, mas não precisa exagerar".

- Lenezinha, querida, eu sei que você queria ir lá com a gente e que você teima em não gostar de doces, mas será que dá pra se conformar? Quero dizer, quem precisa de pipoca quando se pode comprar aqueles montes de balas e chocolates e coisinhas, e até uma fanta uva?

- Lily, como é que você consegue se manter magra sem fazer exercício? – Lisa perguntou.

- Tá brincando! Essa daí trabalha tanto com a cuca que não precisa fazer mais nada – Lene revidou.

- Marlene McKinnon, o que você...?

- Lily, eu tô com fome, e daqui a pouco esse negócio vai abrir e a gente_não _vai arranjar um bom lugar! – Ana avisou.

- Tá bem, tá bem... Mas, hey, a gente tem que arranjar um bom lugar por quê? Não era pra eu encontrar o tal... – Lily estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. - Por um acaso vocês estavam _brincando _comigo?

As outras três começaram a rir gostosamente.

- Vocês...!

- Claro que não, Lils! A gente não ia brincar com uma coisa assim! – defendeu-se Ana.

- Você não ia, Ana, porque eu ia sim! – disse Marlene, recomeçando a rir. – Eu sabia que você ia confessar que está super curiosa para encontrá-lo!

- Curiosa, eu? Lene, quer deixar de ser boba? Só que é meu direito saber ao menos o que eu vou fazer, ou será que nem isso?

- Lily, querida, isso seria invasão de privacidade.

- Invasão de privacidade? É de mim mesma que estou falando!

- Exato. É invasão da sua privacidade, que a partir do momento que a gente fez aquele pacto de amizade, lembra?

- Lisa... isso foi na sétima série. E lá não tinha nada escrito sobre privacidade doada ou alugada pelas amigas, eu acho. Não tinha... tinha?

- Não, não, mas tinha algo sobre deixar as amigas fazerem o que quisessem quando tinha alguma coisa, ou ter o direito de agir contra vontade, ou...

- O que essa doida quer dizer é que há um parágrafo que diz: "E nos ajudaremos em todos os momentos, não importa o que aconteça, fazendo o que sabemos que é melhor para quem estiver com problemas".

- Não vi nada sobre "contra-vontade" aí.

- Oras, mas a gente sabe o que é melhor para você, Lily!

- Correção: vocês pensam que sabem.

- Eu sei! – afirmou Marlene.

- Claro, claro, você teve um...

- Presságio. Isso mesmo. Eu previ que você vai ser muito feliz com o garoto que você conhecer hoje. Eu sou muito sensitiva, e sei! Já fiz curso e tudo, lembra?

- Lene... hummm... tá com febre?

- Não, não, ela está certa – disse Ana. As três encararam-na, estupefatas. – Sobre a parte de ter feito curso, gente! Lembra, na quinta série, quando ela disse...

- Quinta série? Quinta série? Oh, meu Deus... a gente nem conversava direito, sabia?

- Não conversava uma ova, a gente começou a conversar direito na quinta, tá?

- Não, foi na sexta.

- Eu estou dizendo que...

- A fila, gente! Afinal, vocês vão comprar essas coisas ou não?

Lily e Lisa deram as costas e saíram andando, mais famintas que ofendidas.

* * *

- Moony, trate de ficar aí, quietinho! É tão simples! É só conhecê-la, sem nenhuma espécie de compromisso!

- Claro! Wormtail escolheu uma bem bonitinha, não foi, Wormtail?

- C-claro...

- Pedro? Pedro escolheu? Pads, você... é louco!

- Caro Moony, lembre-se de que Wormtail é um Maroto, e Maroto que é Maroto sabe escolher mulheres!

- Ah, é? Eu acho que nunca vi vocês escolhendo mulher. Vocês pegam aleatoriamente ou o quê?

- O quê? Você ouviu essa calúnia, Pads? – James perguntou, com uma expressão falsamente indignada. – Pois saiba que é só depois de uma pesquisa muito significativa que saímos com uma delas!

- Claro, só não temos culpa de sermos tão... _irresistíveis_ – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Elas caem nossos pés, não podemos dizer não e desapontá-las, ora!

- Não desapontá-las num primeiro momento, porque depois que vocês as esquecem, duvido que elas não se desapontem, não é?

- Bem – Sirius deu de ombros – fazemos o que podemos por elas.

- O que querem, você quis dizer.

- Como quiser.

- Escuta, eu não vou ficar aqui. – Remus tentou levantar-se novamente, em vão.

- Mas é claro que vai. Eu já disse que é só um encontro, nada de compromisso!

- Prongs, um encontro_é _um compromisso. Ou você acha que eu ficaria com ela e pronto, acabou?

- Bem.. na verdade, isso é o mais natural... não é? – James exibiu uma expressão confusa.

- É _claro_ que não! Normal! – Ele revirou os olhos. – Meu Deus, onde é que nós vamos parar?

- Moony... eu já te disse que você é muito careta?

O rosto de Remus se contorceu numa feição reprovadora e ele resmungou qualquer coisa, fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

- Hummm... olha só, apagaram as luzes, o filme vai começar! – James falou, rapidamente, desviando a atenção do amigo.

- Não vai, não, ainda tem os trailers... – Pedro comunicou.

- Wormtail... fica quietinho, sim? – James falou, ligeiramente irritado.

* * *

- Ana... – alguém sussurrou. – Onde é que temos que sentar mesmo?

- Oitava fileira, canto esquerdo.

- E a gente vai ter que _contar _as fileiras?

- Claro que não, Lily! Tem os números nas fileiras...

- Ah, é? E como é que a gente vai vê-los nessa escuridão?

- Dãã! – Lily não via ninguém no escuro, mas tinha plena certeza de que Marlene tinha revirado os olhos irritadamente. – Tá vendo aqueles pontinhos ali, Lily? Sabe por que eles estão luminosos? Para que as pessoas enxerguem! Cinema é escuro, sabe?

Lílian bufou, irritada.

- Eu não tinha visto, tá?

- Eu sei, você nunca presta atenção em nada – Marlene sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Shhh! Vocês sabiam que as pessoas estão assistindo?

- Assistindo? Está passando trailer!

- Correção: os trailers estão quase acabando.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Não é meio óbvio que quando aparece aquilo ali – ela apontou - é porque o filme vai começar?

- Oh-oh...

As meninas olharam para a tela, onde aparecia a abertura do filme: "Recém-casados".

- Rápido, rápido!

- Shhhhhhhhhhh!!

- Nove... Oito! É aqui, gente!

- Sabe, Lily, a gente per..

- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Lily gritou e soltou um xingamento, apesar de ter ficado ligeiramente vermelha ao perceber que havia caído em um lugar extremamente macio. Muitas pessoas ao seu redor soltaram um "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" irritante e ela ficou mais envergonhada ainda.

- Hum, elas estão sendo rápidas ultimamente, não? - uma voz soou atrás de si, no que a ruiva estreitou os olhos e virou o rosto para o rapaz.

- VOCÊ! - ela bradou, ouvindo mais reclamações. Lisa pôs as mãos nos olhos e murmurou um "Eu não conheço essa daí..." – Eu ainda vou te fazer pagar o sapato que você quebrou!

- Prongs, que coisa mais feia de se fazer com... humm... uma linda moça!

- Eu não quebrei nada! Essa maluca que inventou essa história!

- Inventei?

Ela ouviu vários resmungos das pessoas ao redor, e começou a sussurrar.

- Por que é que você ainda insiste nessa história? Você não está mais lá, pode admitir que quebrou agora!

- Admitir? Eu não tenho nada para admitir, garota!

Lílian bufou.

- Lily... – Marlene começou. - Sem querer interromper o papo interessantíssimo de vocês, sabe... será que dava pra sentar logo que minha perna já tá doendo? E eu quero ver o filme! – ela sussurrou, num resmungo irritado.

A ruiva corou ao perceber que estava com os braços apoiados na perna do garoto. Retirou-os subitamente, e levantou-se.

- Claro, claro. Depois eu acerto as contas com _esse daí_... Hunft!

Lílian deu alguns passos, meio abaixada, mas estacou a perceber que só havia mais três garotos na fileira. Como saber qual deles?

- Oh-oh... Será que... ahhh, não!! – Lílian encarou James. - Não você!

- Eu? Eu o quê? – Ele endireitou-se na cadeira, engolindo em seco. – Eu não fiz nada, juro!

- Você... agora é que você me paga mesmo! Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo, sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa! Você... é simplesmente desprezível! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo, meu Deus? – Ela virou-se para as amigas, falando rapidamente em sussurros roucos de irritação. – E isso tudo é culpa de vocês, sabiam? Eu disse, vocês insistiram, vocês me forçam a fazer loucuras ridículas, eu sabia que não ia dar em boa coisa! Eu não precisava disso, eu simplesmente não quero ninguém, eu posso arranjar coisa muito melhor... E olha só o que vocês me arranjaram!

As garotas se entreolharam, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e começaram a rir, um riso reprimido e baixo, mas muito humilhante para a ruiva.

- Além de tudo vocês riem? – ela perguntou, indignada.

Lisa esforçou-se para conter o riso.

- Lily... não é ele!

Lílian corou furiosamente, completamente desconcertada.

- Ora... como é que eu ia adivinhar?

James ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso... até que uma lâmpada acendeu sobre sua cabeça, literalmente.

- Por acaso vocês...

- Hey, será que dá pra parar de falar? Se vocês não estão interessados em assistir o filme, nós estamos! – bronqueou uma mulher na fileira de trás.

- Calma, a gente já vai sentar!

- Bom mesmo!

Lisa bufou, irritada, e Ana cutucou-a, sussurrando suficientemente alto para que os outros ouvissem.

- Ela está certa, sabiam? E minhas pernas estão doendo!

- Espera! – James segurou o braço de Lílian, que recomeçara a andar, agachada.

- O que foi agora? – ela resmungou, irritada e ainda envergonhada.

- Por acaso, assim... você não está procurando um cara... humm... por uma agência de namoros, está?

- Eu não estou procurando ninguém, essas loucas aqui que me obrigaram, e...

- Estamos, estamos sim! Por acaso você viu alguém com uma plaquinha, ou algo assim?

James sorriu marotamente.

- Moony veio com a gente. – Ele apontou os amigos com a cabeça, e Sirius se empertigou como um galo exibido.

- Moony? – Lílian estranhou, ainda segurada por James.

- Ele quis dizer Remus. Sabe, é o trouxa ali do canto – disse Sirius.

- Escuta, vocês são amigos ou irmãos? Têm a mesma personalidade irritante!

- Maninhos fica melhor colocado. – James e Sirius sorriram juntos, como se estivessem tirando fotos com os teletubbies, e Lily revirou os olhos e virou-se novamente para as amigas.

- Viram só? Se esses dois são loucos, imagina só o outro!

- Na verdade, não. Eu sei, eu sei, é uma vergonha... Mas, fazer o quê? – Sirius choramingou fingidamente.

- Vamos embora, por favor?

- Que ir embora que nada! – disse Marlene, animada com as novas presenças e com o certamente muito divertido encontro. – Ele tem que ser um daqueles dois ali, ó. Anda, Lily, eu preciso ver a cara deles!

Lily resmungou alguma coisa e recomeçou a andar no espaço extremamente estreito entre as poltronas.

- É ELE! – Lisa gritou, ocasionando novos "Shhhh!" extremamente irritantes.

- E-eu o quê? – perguntou Pedro, assustado.

- Você nada, vê lá! É aquele ali, ó! - Ela apontou Remus com o dedo, que ficou mais vermelho do que já estava, quando teve a confirmação de assunto da conversa entre os amigos e as garotas desconhecidas.

- Shhh! – fez Ana. – Dá pra ser um pouco mais discreta, sim?

- Você... como é seu nome? – Lily estreitou os olhos. Estranhamente, ele parecia normal.

- Remus Lupin – ele disse, sem convicção, num sussurro rouco.

- Lílian Evans. – Ela esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Lily, deixa de ser careta! – disse Marlene, empurrando seu braço estendido para o lado. – Pessoas normais a gente cumprimenta assim, ó. – Ela abaixou-se e deu dois beijinhos no rosto do garoto, que corou furiosamente. – Entendeu?

Lílian bufou.

- Eu estava sendo educada, tá?

- Educada e an-ti-ga.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lene! – Lílian olhou para o garoto e corou.

- Lílian... – ele começou, inseguro.

- Sim?

Ele estendeu um buquê de cravos para a garota.

- Bem... err... é para você.

Ela pegou o buquê, perplexa.

- Viu, eu não disse que isso é coisa de velho? – zombou Sirius. – Eu avisei que ela não ia gostar.

Lily abaixou-se, num ímpeto, e deu um beijo no rosto de Remus.

- São lindas! Obrigada!

James, Sirius e Marlene se entreolharam e seguraram o riso. Lisa olhava para o buquê, fascinada, e Ana o admirava, embora não tivesse o costume de demonstrar claramente o que sentia.

- Humm – Lisa virou-se para Pedro, que estava do lado de Sirius. – Dá uma licencinha pra gente? – Pedro não deu sinal de que havia entendido, e Lisa revirou os olhos. – Será que dá pra sentar pra lá? – Ela apontou as cadeiras no fim da fileira.

- Pois é, Pedrinho – Sirius começou, em tom de deboche. – Parece que elas não querem sua companhia.

James e Sirius riram, enquanto o garoto corava fortemente.

- T-tudo bem...

Ele levantou-se e começou a andar, desajeitado, esbarrando em todas elas.

- Não, espera, senta mais pra lá.

- Hey, eu quero sentar aqui!

- A Lily tem que sentar ali!

- Eu não quero ficar aqui!!

- Aqui eu não enxergo nada, viu?

- Dá pra ir mais uma pra lá?

- Eu vou pra lá!

- Troca de lugar comigo?

- Será que dá pra sentar? – perguntou Ana, no meio da confusão.

Na nova ordem, estavam sentados: Lisa, Sirius, Marlene, James, Lílian, Remus, Ana e Pedro.

- Pronto! Agora, silêncio que eu quero assistir!

- Claro, claro, depois de ter perdido metade do filme...

Milagrosamente, todos ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo...

- AHHHH!

- Lisa? O que foi?

- Ele está _babando _no MEU cabelo!! – ela apontou Sirius, que acabara de deixar sua cabeça pender sobre o ombro da menina, dormindo.

- Ecaa! – exclamou Marlene, com uma careta de nojo.

James começou a rir, divertido: "- Mas é um cachorro babão mesmo!"; e Remus murmurou um "Eu nunca mais venho ao cinema com eles!", entre os dentes.

Lisa empurrou a cabeça do garoto para o outro lado, que caiu em Marlene.

- Hein? O quê? O que foi? Por que estão me olhando? – Sirius acordou, assustado.

Lily, Lene, Lisa e James começaram a rir sem parar, Remus reprimia o riso a todo custo, com uma careta, apesar e não poder conter um sorriso divertido, e Pedro dava risadas que soavam estranhas, como se não visse realmente a graça.

- Você babou no meu cabelo, garoto!

- Eu? Por que eu iria babar no seu cabelo... – ele observou-a lentamente, embora não vise muita coisa no escuro – tão lindo?

Lisa corou e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Talvez por que você estivesse dormindo?

- Eu não estava dormindo! – ele retrucou, indignado. – Eu estava só... descansando com os olhos fechados!

- Ahh, sei! – ironizou Marlene. – Essa baba nojenta aí foi proposital então, né?

- Baba? – Ele limpou o resto de baba no canto da boca com as costas da mão. - Estamos no escuro, como é que vocês poderiam ter visto alguma coisa?

- Com os olhos, serve?

- Olha só, eu não digo? Até nas desculpas esfarrapadas eles empatam! – Lílian bufou.

- Pelo menos eu não sou um veado! - Sirius disse, com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios, olhando de soslaio para James.

- É CER-VO! - James disse, bem alto.

- Prongs, nao precisa esconder de ninguém, não!

As garotas engoliram em seco. James, gay? Tudo bem, ele podia ser arrogante, idiota e tudo o mais, mas gay?? Que desperdício...

- James, você...? - Lene perguntou, enquanto as outras somente o encaravam, perplexas.

- Hey, vocês não estão pensando que... Cachorro pulguento idiota! Olha só, não tem nada a ver com isso que vocês estão pensando, é só...

- Nós não estamos pensando nada! - protestou Lily.

- Olha só, me deixa explicar primeiro: esses apelidos são por causa de uma...

- Não adianta tentar negar, Prongs...

James não deu ouvidos ao comentário maldoso e continuou:

- Por causa de uma peça que apresentamos quando estávamos na primeira série, nós éramos animais...

- "Um tanto quanto másculo, com M maiúsculo..." - Sirius começou a cantar, em tom de deboche.

- Sirius foi um cachorro negro ridículo e malfeito...

- "Vejam só os meus músculos que com amor cultivei..."

- O Pedro era um bicho que até hoje a gente não sabe se era rato ou ratazana... - ele continuou, tentando sussurrar mais alto que Sirius.

- "Minha pistola é de plástico, em formato cilíndrico."

- O Remus era um lobo, e eu era um CER-VO! - ele repetiu, falando um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

- "Sempre me chamam de cínico, mas o porquê eu não sei..."

- SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK!

- "O meu bumbum era flácido, mas esse assunto é tão místico! Devido ao ato cirúrgico hoje eu me transformei"! – Sirius continuou, numa vozinha irritante.

- Hem, hem... – alguém pigarreou às suas costas, mas Sirius não deu ouvidos.

- "O meu andar é erótico, com movimentos atômicos! Sou um amante robótico com direito a replay!"

Sirius sentiu uma mão pousar firmemente em seu ombro, mas tirou-a, dizendo:

- Espera, deixa eu acabar! "Um ser humano fantástico, com poderes titânicos! Foi um moreno simpá..."

- Hey, garoto, eu te aconselho a parar de cantar e nem fazer qualquer movimento brusco, principalmente se causar algum som.

Sirius virou-se, e tomou um susto quando viu um segurança alto e forte atrás de si.

- Vocês vão ter que me acompanhar.

Eles seguiram em fila o segurança, que, ao contrário do que eles pensavam, não os levou para nenhuma salinha escura ou ameaçadora.

- Será que ele vai nos levar pra cadeia? – sussurrou Lisa, amedrontada.

- É claro que não, sua boba! Ele não pode nos prender por isso, nem éramos nós! – Lily sussurrou em resposta.

Lisa teve a leve impressão de que o tal "lanterninha" prestava atenção em cada sussurro e cada passo que elas davam, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Quem sabe ele não vigiava até mesmo pensamentos?

Eles caminharam até o balcãozinho onde eram vendidos os ingressos, mas que estava vazio àquela hora.

- Escutem, seus arruaceiros: isso não vai se repetir. Vocês entenderam?

As garotas, Remus e Pedro balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente no mesmo momento. James e Sirius também o fizeram, emburrados, quando ele os encarou.

- Olha só: hoje nós estamos com um segurança a menos, que ficaria encarregado de vigiar vocês até que seus pais viessem buscá-los.

Sirius, James e Remus permaneceram como estavam, percebendo o que o segurança faria. É claro que o segurança queria livrar-se deles o mais rápido possível, todos pareciam ter mais ou menos 18 anos. As garotas davam de ombros e balançavam a cabeça, afirmativamente, e Sirius teve que cutucar Pedro, prestes a falar de Remus, que havia feito dezoito há mais ou menos dois meses. O segurança encarou-os rapidamente, e, por fim, disse:

- Bem, vocês tiveram sorte: vão embora para não causar mais confusão. Mas eu tenho uma ótima memória, podem ter certeza de que serão lembrados se aprontarem novamente.

Sirius teve certeza de que no dia seguinte ele já os teria esquecido, se fosse mesmo um segurança de verdade, do que ele também duvidava.

O segurança deu as costas e as Lisa, Marlene e Lily suspiraram aliviadas.

- Poxa, achei que a gente ia se ferrar dessa vez - disse Marlene.

- Ele não podia fazer lá muita coisa - James deu de ombros.

- Mas a possibilidade de sair do shopping arrastada pelas orelhas, puxadas pelos próprios pais não agrada a ninguém, certo? - Ana falou, com a sobrancelha erguida e um tênue sorriso satisfeito.

- Claro. Agora podemos ir? - Lily perguntou, lembrando-se da presença de Remus.

- Vamos sim!

- O que eu mais quero agora é ir pra casa descansar...

- Ir pra casa? - Marlene sorriu. - Você não vai pra casa, agora, Lily.

- Você e o... - Lisa virou-se para Remus. - Desculpe, como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Remus. Remus Lupin - ele respondeu, ligeiramente corado.

- Isso. Você e Remus vão à festa!

- FESTA? - Lílian e Remus engasgaram.

- Que festa?

- Ahh, sabe... eu acho que nós esquecemos de avisá-la... - disse Marlene.

- Bem... quisemos fazer uma surpresa, sabe? - disse Sirius, pressionado pelo olhar homicida de Remus.

- Vocês sabem que eu _odeio _festas!

Ana revirou os olhos, murmurando um inaudível "Eu avisei...".

* * *

**N/A:** Hey! 8D  
Bom, esclarecendo, a música que o Sirius cantou no cinema é "Robocop Gay" (não me perguntem quem canta).  
Agradeço as reviews (Juuly, Thaaty... obrigada, de verdade) e espero que estejam gostando.  
Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5: No fim, tudo acaba em festa

**_Capítulo 5 - No fim, tudo acaba em festa_**

Dentro do carro, Lily observava, pela janela, um campo de futebol, onde vários garotos jogavam, apesar do tempo ruim e um pouco escuro. Ouviu o grupo de líderes de torcida gritar entusiasmadamente: "James, James! Você é o melhor!". Desviou os olhos, irritada. Não queria sequer imaginar o motivo de sua súbita irritação. Segundos depois, o carro parou.

- Já chegamos? - ela perguntou, estranhando.

- Já? Só agora, você quis dizer - disse Marlene, impaciente.

- É, parece que é aqui - disse Ana, também estranhando. - Será que chegamos cedo?

- Cedo? São quase dez e meia! - disse Pedro.

- Wormtail, Wormtail, para uma festa dez e meia não é tarde, sabe?

Pedro corou ao comentário, mas pareceu não se importar muito com o fato de ser corrigido publicamente.

- Humm, parece que há uma construção bem grande atrás desse muro - comentou Lily.

- É... - começou James, olhando para o folheto novamente e bagunçando a cabelo. - Parece que é aqui mesmo.

- Não tem nenhuma placa com o nome da rua? - Ana perguntou.

- Como, se isso parece o fim do mundo?

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Sirius - disse Remus. - Devemos ter errado o caminho, não sei...

- Vamos voltar àquela rua e pedir informação, ué - sugeriu Pedro.

- Boa, Wormtail! Que tal pedirmos informação para as meninas ali, hein? - Sirius perguntou, apontando o campo com a cabeça e dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ótima idéia.

* * *

- Oi, linda! - disse Sirius para uma garota morena de olhos verdes e óculos, interrompendo a coreografia. - Posso saber seu nome? 

Ela sorriu, corada.

- É Beatriz, mas pode me chamar de Bia - apesar de tudo, ela olhava diretamente para Remus.

- Belo nome, tanto quanto a dona... - Ela sorriu, sem-graça, e ele continuou. - Escuta, você sabe se esta daqui é a rua dos Pombos?

- Rua dos Pombos? - ela estranhou. - Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que essa rua é para lá. Você sabe, Lety? - ela perguntou para a garota a seu lado.

- O quê?

- Onde fica a rua dos Pombos.

- Ahh, onde fica eu não sei não... Mas é um nome bastante sem graça - ela respondeu, olhando para Sirius.

- Thaaa! - a primeira garota gritou para uma outra morena,que parecida ser a líder do grupo, incentivando uma garotinha: "Fique tranqüila, você consegue!".

Veio correndo, afobada.

- O que foi?

- Você conhece uma tal de rua dos Pombos?

- Olha, se não me engano, é a próxima depois dessa construção.

- Que droga, vamos ter que dar a volta! - reclamou Lisa.

- Não, não precisam - ela disse. - Ali naqueles arbustos há uma passagem que dá para o terreno que eles usam para festas, essas coisas.

- Festas? Caramba, estamos com sorte! - disse James, olhando para as três e bagunçando novamente os cabelos.

- Obrigada! - disse Lily. - Vamos?

- Que pressa, Lily! - disse James, sem desviar os olhos das garotas. - Vocês têm telefone?

Lílian bufou e começou a caminhar.

- Ah! - ela virou-se, quase trombando com Marlene, que seguia atrás dela. - É_Evans _pra você.

* * *

Elas seguiram até os tais arbustos perto do muro, cercado de várias árvores. Lily abriu caminho entre eles, irritada. 

- Gente, olha isso! - exclamou Lisa, apontando algumas garrafas contendo restos de bebida alcoólica e um canivete.

- Larga isso, Lisa! - Ana alertou. - Não sabemos de quem é, pode ser perigoso! Além do mais, se vocês ficarem aí vão chamar a atenção!

- É que... sabe... eu nunca experimentei bebida alcoólica! - ela falou, encarando as garrafas.

- Ah, eu não acredito, Lisa! - falou Lily, se metendo entre os arbustos pela passagem. - Sabe-se lá quem foi que colocou a boca nisso! Que nojo!

- Além dos mais, bebidas alcoólicas fazem mal e têm um gosto horrível! - disse Ana, com uma careta.

- Engorda! - disse Marlene, do outro lado.

Lisa afastou-se imediatamente.

- Ah, pensando bem, deixa pra lá.

* * *

- Que enorme! - disse Pedro, em meio às pessoas. 

- Não é tão grande - disse Sirius, com as mãos nos bolsos.- Mas, afinal, é agradável. Er, até mais - ele completou, ao avistar uma loira perto da "casa", que parecia ser uma pista de dança isolada acusticamente.

* * *

Havia gente de todos os tipos e de idades variadas por todos os lados. A confusão irritava profundamente tanto Remus quanto Lílian. 

- Ah, que droga, nem dá pra ouvir a música direito!

- Gente... - Marlene começou a respirar ruidosamente. - Gente...

- O que é, Lene?

- É a música que eu amooooooo! Amanhã não se sabe!

_"Como as folhas, como o vento, até onde vai o firmamento! Toda hora, enquanto é tempo, vivo aqui neste momento! Hoje aqui, amanhã não se sabe, viva agora antes que o dia acabeee!"_

- Tá bom, Lene, mas não precisa judiar dos meus pobres ouvidinhos - resmungou Lisa, alto o bastante para que a amiga ouvisse, no meio de todo o barulho. - Será que vai vir alguma banda conhecida aqui?

- Não faço idéia... Lily! - Marlene chamou, subitamente.

- Que foi?

- Cadê o Remus?

- Sei lá. Por quê?

- Era pra você vim com ele, né?

- Vim não, Lene, vir. E, não, eu não tinha que vir com ele, portanto, não vim.

- Por que você pode falar "vim" e eu não?

Lily revirou os olhos, entediada.

- Eu não vim, para você vir. Entendeu ou tá difícil?

- Bom, do mesmo jeito tá errado, tá? Todas nós viemos - ela estirou a língua.

- Ah, cala a boca - Lily disse, rindo. - Escuta, eu vou lá pra fora. Te cuida.

* * *

James andava de um lado para o outro. Havia ficado com mais de três garotas, mas ele não desejava nenhuma tanto quanto desejava Lílian. Avistou um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos debaixo de uma árvore. Podia reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar, apesar de tê-los conhecido há menos de um dia. 

Abaixou-se à sua frente, colocando uma mecha de cabelos da menina atrás da orelha dela.

- Lily?

Ela levantou a cabeça, ainda com a mão no abdômen.

- Eu já disse que é Evans para você.

* * *

Lisa andava, distraída, quando levou um empurrão. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos e começou a reclamar; com certeza ia falar umas poucas e boas para quem quer que fosse. 

- Escuta aqui, quem é que você pensa que é para sair esbarrando desse jeito nos outros, hein? Isso aqui é um lugar praticamente público, você tem que respeitar, e... Sirius?

- Como... Lisa! Nossa, como você está... linda! - ele disse, ligeiramente bêbado, fazendo-a corar fortemente.

- Obrigada...

- Será que você não companhia quer? Quero dizer, minha companhia não quer? - ele perguntou, um pouco atordoado.

"Tá aí", ela pensou. "Minha chance de experimentar cerveja".

* * *

- Remus? - Ana perguntou, estranhando. - Por que não está dançando, como todo mundo? 

- Talvez eu não seja como todo mundo... - ele sorriu, mas não parecia estar se divetindo. - Além do mais, você também está aqui. Eu prefiro sua companhia.

Ela corou e sorriu, sentando-se também numa muretinha afastada.

* * *

- Lily... Ok, Evans. Por que você me trata desse jeito? 

- Talvez porque você mereça? - ela respondeu, pressionando ainda mais a barriga. "Maldita hora para ter cólicas..."

- E o que eu poderia ter feito para merecer isso?

- Nascido? - ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro. - Se você quer mesmo saber, eu cito algumas qualidades suas... 1) Você é insuportável. 2) Você quebrou meu sapato e ainda me fez pagar. 3) É grosso. 4) É convencido. 5) Fica arrepiando esse seu cabelinho ridículo só para se mostrar, se achando o tal. 6) Ficou com um monte de garotas numa única festa!

- Ahh, então é por isso? - ele sorriu marotamente. - Ciúmes, ruivinha?

- Cale a boca se você não quiser ter, oficialmente, uma inimiga.

James calou-se e sentou-se ao lado da garota, que se afastou ligeiramente.

- Eu sei como se sente - ele disse, depois de alguns segundos. - Pode não parecer às vezes, mas eu também tenho sentimentos.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente, hipnotizando-a com os olhos. Fechou-os, prendendo a respiração, contendo a ansiedade...

Paf! James resmungou alto, passando a mão pelo rosto dolorido. Tinha quase certeza de que seu rosto estava marcado pelos delicados dedos da ruiva, que se levantava rapidamente.

- Você só é capaz de nutrir algum tipo de sentimento por você mesmo, Potter.

* * *

Sirius quis aprofundar o beijo, mas Lisa fez questão de terminá-lo, dando-lhe vários selinhos. 

- Eu 'to com sede, você não?

Ela experimentara um pouco de cerveja, mas não gostou muito, e parecia ter uma certa resistência. Sirius, pelo contrário, parecia ser fraco para bebida, ou havia bebido demais mesmo. Limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

Lisa sorriu e levantou-se. Não haveria problema em deixá-lo por alguns minutos, é claro.

Um pouco depois, Sirius levantou-se, confuso. Onde ela tinha dito que estava? E como era mesmo o nome dela? Decidiu procurá-la, não agüentava mais ficar ali, parado.

* * *

- Por que você está triste? 

- Não estou triste! – ele falou rapidamente, e desviou o olhar.

- É claro que está.

Remus soltou um resmungo irritado.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Como assim "nada"?! É claro que...

- Ana, não tem nada de errado comigo, ok?

* * *

Marlene cansou-se de dançar, estava morrendo de sede. Foi até o balcão e pediu: 

- Uma água.

- Água?

- É, água! - ela respondeu, irritada. - Algum problema em não ser mais uma viciada em álcool?

- Nenhum - o vendedor respondeu, estendendo um copinho de água.

- Ah, é em garrafa. - Ela sorriu.

O rapaz entregou-lhe a água, com um olhar irritado. Oh, como ela adorava fazer isso!

A morena virou-se tão rapidamente que quase derrubou a garrafa num loiro de olhos bem azuis que estava em sua frente... Mas seu olhar deteve-se em algum ponto atrás dele: Sirius Black bêbado e sem companhia. Ou melhor, sem companhia há alguns segundos atrás, porque Marlene Mckinnon podia até ser santa, mas tonta, nunca!

* * *

Marlene interrompeu o beijo. 

- Estou com sede! O que vai querer?

- Sei lá.

- Tá, eu vou trazer água.

- Água? Água por quê? Traz água não! - Ele tentou puxá-la de volta. - Quem precisa de água?

- Eu preciso!- ela disse, levantando-se.

Marlene voltou ao bar, vendo uma figura conhecida. Qualquer um reconheceria os lindos cabelos pretos e extremamente escorridos e compridos de Lisa Delacourt.

- Lisa! - Marlene falou, pulando em seus ombros, assustando-a.

- Lene!! Que mania chata, viu?

- Hey, tenho que te contar uma coisa!

- Ah, é, eu tambééém!

- Eu estou ficando com Sirius Black! – elas falaram simultaneamente.

Arregalaram os olhos.

- Como assim? Eu acabei de deixá-lo ali!

- Ah, então foi por isso! Eu vim aqui pegar alguma coisa pra beber e ele simplesmente desaparece!

- Mas que cachorro! Ah, mas ele vai ver só, nós vamos fazer alguma coisa...

- Lene... você pensou o que eu pensei?

- Montar um dicionário todinho de xingamentos pra esse sem-vergonha? - ela perguntou, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Se o Sirius é mesmo um cachorro - ela engoliu em seco - será que o James...?

* * *

- Espera, Lily! 

Finos pingos de chuva molhavam a grama e também o casal, afastado da festa.

- Vai ficar fugindo de mim agora?

- Eu só quero me ver livre de você, Potter! - ela retrucou, sem virar-se.

- Se você não me ouvir... - ele disse, puxando-a pelo braço e virando-a. - Nunca vai saber o que eu realmente sinto por você...

James envolveu-a rapidamente num beijo ansioso. Os pingos de chuva aumentavam gradativamente, assim como a intensidade do beijo.

Numa fração de segundos, Lily relembrou cada momento daquele dia maluco, daquele encontro completamente fora dos padrões. Em uma fração de segundos percebeu que nem tudo é tão previsível quanto imaginava. Naquele mínimo espaço de tempo Lílian soube que nem todos os beijos eram especiais. Aquele era **o **beijo. E com quem ela mais queria no mundo. Naquela pequena fração de segundos percebeu o que era surpreender-se com o inesperado. Naquele exato momento percebeu o que era conhecer James Potter.

De repente ela sentia como se tivesse caído de um precipício, como se perdesse o chão... Bobagem, era só o salto que havia quebrado.

Lily ficou extremamente constrangida, e os dois começaram a rir, apesar de ser óbvio que desejavam mais.

- Olha só o que você fez!

- Eu fiz? – ele estranhou e olhou para o sapato. – Você... você comprou o quebrado?

Ela fez uma careta desgostosa. Ele não precisava comentar isso assim, não é?

- Eu não tive escolha! – Ele começou a rir, para sua irritação. – Eu lá ia pagar dois sapatos? Tem uma loja que reforma sapatos no shopping, e ficava muito mais barato!

James riu e segurou o rosto da menina com as mãos, beijando sua testa, depois seu nariz e suas bochechas, molhadas de chuva.

- Eu te amo – ele falou, num sussurro rouco.

- Olha... não use palavras fortes demais – ela falou, desconcertada.

- Eu não estou usando.

* * *

- Remus! Será que dá pra esperar?? 

Ele virou-se para a garota e suspirou.

- Me desculpa, eu me irritei.

- Hunf, percebi! Eu só perguntei, não quis ofender.

- Não ofendeu, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Certo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, muito próximos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Ana... humm... eu... – Remus corou furiosamente. – Eu acho que vou te beijar.

- Posso não ser muito boa nisso – ela disse, também corando.

- Impossível. (N/A: trecho de Um Amor pra Recordar da menina sem criatividade xP)

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, esse capítulo foi muito idiota HUAUHAHUAUH  
Isso é porque eu escrevi quase meia-noite, sendo que eu estava tentando escrever desde... ahm, umas 10 horas da manhã, no mínimo. Fiquei sozinha em casa porque não podia parar de tentar escrever. Isso é o que dá não ter inspiração até o último dia do prazo do challenge /se mata/. Mas oook...  
O próximo capítulo é o epílogo. Algumas coisas se acertam e outras nunca mudam... Mas no final, tudo acaba em festa, certo/morre de novo/. 

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Beijos.

(obs: Obrigada, Thaty e July, pelas reviews! July, eu não sei muito sobre Mamonas Assassinas, realmente... Eu sou muito pirralha HUAHUAUHA Esse é o último capítulo normal e talz, mas depois desse vem o epílogo. Espero que gostem, de verdade!)


	6. Epílogo

**N/A:** Por favor, ninguém me mate pelo tamanho do epílogo TT Eu tinha esquecido que era tão pequeno... /coça a cabeça/ Mas ok, é divertido 8D Eu ri, pelo menos... o.o' Espero que valha a pena haha

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

- E depois disso Remus e Ana não se largaram mais! Lembra, Lils?

- Claro! O problema maior foi, afinal, as duas chatas que me abandonaram, completamente apaixonadas por Sirius. Não sei como elas agüentaram...

- Mas também, ele se arrependeu muito com aquela vingança. As duas têm uma cara de santa, quando é que podíamos imaginar que iam aprontar uma coisa dessas?

- De santas elas só têm a cara, desde sempre. Mas que aquela foto foi o cúmulo! Quem é que podia imaginar que Sirius Black tinha uma cueca vermelha escrito "I Love Myself"? Que ridículo! Eu sabia que tinha razão em não ir com a cara dele no primeiro momento!

- Na verdade, é bem a cara dele... ridículo e egocêntrico. Nunca pensei que uma cueca descrevesse tão bem uma pessoa.

Lílian riu, divertida.

- Mas que ele devia estar bem bêbado pra elas conseguirem essa foto, devia... Eu achei que ele fosse ter um enfarto quando elas mostraram pra ele aquela pilha de cópias!

Os dois começaram a rir da maluquice que eram suas vidas...

- Bem, no final tudo deu certo. Não parece coisa de filme?

- Na verdade, eu já tinha pensado nessa hipótese.

- É... e eu achava que o Moony é que era louco de ficar falando essas coisas! Bons tempos, na verdade.

- Falando assim a gente parece velho, James - Lily revirou os olhos, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Não, a gente não parece. Você e eu continuamos lindos, magros, com a pele lisinha e todos os fios de cabelo coloridos!

James riu, mas Lílian continuou só com o sorriso nos lábios e um olhar sonhador de quem definitivamente não estava ali, mas perdida em lembranças particularmente nostálgicas.

- Sim... Entre festas e desconhecidos, acabou dando tudo certo!

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, ahm, aqui acaba essa aventura super hiper mega divertida (aham, claro, gábi), finalmente huauhauhahua  
Espero, de verdade, que vocês tenham gostado.  
Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todo mundo que leu e/ou deixou review. Vocês não têm noção do quanto essas reviews foram importantes pra mim.  
Essa N/A vai ficar maior que o próprio epílogo, então fiquem à vontade se quiserem parar de ler por aqui HAHAUHAUHAUHAUH

Gábi agradece:  
-Bia: porque você me ajudou por um dia inteeeiro até seus pais te tirarem do computador de madrugada huahuauha E porque você é minha melhor amiga e a limoa do meu coração! HUAUHAUHAHU  
-July: porque você é minha mana querida que sempre me deixa reviews! Obrigaada!  
-Gabi-fdj-black: porque você é minha filhota que me deixou review e que eu amodolo muito.  
-Thaty: porque suas reviews foram super importantes! Sério...  
-Luciana (Luli): porque eu adorei sua review e porque eu te adoro muuito XD  
-Lolly: porque você é muuito querida, tia! E muito importante também.  
-Cla.V: obrigada pela review! Fiquei bem contente XD

E, finalmente...  
Eu dedico o epílogo à Lola-medr, que me deixou muuito contente nesses últimos dias hahauhauha. Obrigada mesmo por todo o carinho com a fic, viu? Me deixou muuito feliz...

Beeijos!

(obs: se você leu e formou qualquer opinião que seja sobre a fic, deixa review, por favoor? Obrigada mesmo.)


End file.
